Conventionally, OTDRs inject a series of optical pulses into the fiber under test and extract, from the same end of the fiber, light that is scattered (i.e., Rayleigh backscatter) or reflected back from points along the fiber. Results from OTDRs are used for estimating the fiber's length, overall attenuation, and discontinuities along the fiber. Such information about the fiber under test is particularly relevant in the context of Raman amplifiers where Raman pumps input high-powered wavelengths in a co-propagated and/or counter-propagating manner in the fiber with information carrying wavelengths. That is, with high-powered wavelengths, it is desirable to know about fiber conditions particularly discontinuities and the like. Conventionally, there have been several attempts to integrate fiber testing functionality with Raman amplifiers. These conventional implementations can be characterized in two categories, namely 1) use of dedicated optical components or test equipment to provide the OTDR function within a Raman amplifier or 2) use one of the Raman pump lasers as the OTDR source. Disadvantageously, dedicated optical components lead to increased cost, power, and/or space requirements and use of one of the Raman pump lasers prevents in-service operation (i.e., no testing when the Raman pump lasers are in-service). Thus, relative to conventional systems and methods, there is a need to integrate OTDR functionality with optical amplifier systems and methods while minimizing cost, and a need to operate the OTDR functionality while the optical amplifier systems and methods are either out-of-service or in-service, and the like.